Serena's Search
by StarFoxees
Summary: Serena's searching for Ash. She will find adventures, old friends, and rivals as she journeys through each region to find the one she loves with all her heart but wait, what will she find once she finds him only I know unless you read my story! I'm kinda new to this so apologies if it's, not a good fanfic. Amourshipping!
1. Chapter 1 The Beggining

Hi! This is my very first fanfiction so please don't hate me if its bad (it's horrible) I'm just saying that I'm not a very good writer and I'm writing on my phone so... I hope it's good! Just before we start I would like to say this stories hero is Serena and her Pokémon include Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon and 2 new Pokémon that will be revealed in later chapters if this story is good enough.

Enjoy

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Our hero, now 19, is in the Kalos region looking for someone who could it be you'll have to find out!

A honey haired girl stood at the foot of a grand mountain.

"Come on Delphox we got to climb this!" The young but matured girl said while a large fire fox ran up to her.

"Del Del Phox (but Serena we've been everywhere and still no Ash)" The flaming fox said annoyingly.

" Really you want to be like that today" the girl retorted rolling her eyes "we've everywhere but here and besides, we've got our knew Pokémon to help!"

Serena put her hand into her bag and pulled out a red poke ball.

"I choose you!"

THE END  
So cliff hanger huh? Who's Serena's new Pokémon? What did you think I really need the advice and I know it was really, really short but I'm still getting the hang of it so you should expect another chapter soon and the reason this was so short is because I really love having cliff hangers in stories so…

Hint: Serena's new Pokémon is blue and can fly.

Anyways! GalaxyStarFox out.


	2. Chapter 2 Mountain Flyers

**Hi, it's me again!**

 **Okay, so this chapter is going to be like way longer than the other one so I hope you like it. Also, I'm still getting used to this so I would love advice, and this time I'm typing on my laptop so it should be a lot better as well!**

 **Hope you love it!**

 **Chapter 2 Mountain Flyers**

"Come on out!" Serena yelled "Swablu!"

"Swaablu!" exclaimed the little cloud bird.

A little blue bird Pokémon covered in a soft fluffy cloud appeared in front of the pair.

"Okay, Swablu do you think you can take me over this mountain?" Serena asked and was given a little nod from the fluffy flyer.

Swablu took Serena by her arms and carried her up the mountain. Serena gave out a little 'eek' after she realized how high she was when suddenly she felt the heat rise around her and Delphox suddenly appeared in front of her, she had propelled herself up using her very powerful flamethrower.

Serena looked at her partner in shock and asked: "Delphox when did you learn to do that?"

"Del Phox Del (While you were daydreaming about your Ashy)" she said as she teased her trainer.

It made her blush so hard she looked as if her face was going to explode, even Swablu made a little snicker.

"Well, it's not like you don't miss Greninja either" Serena spat back sticking her tongue out.

That had set Delphox of as the two began to argue leaving Swablu to keep flying up with the most awkward expression on his face (imagine a guy being taken to the mall with a group of teenage girls, him feeling dead inside, yeah that's Swablu's expression) but soon the bickering stopped as they reached the top of the mountain.

It was the most beautiful sight, you could see the other mountains and an ocean view, the clouds were surrounding a magnificent sunset, but best of all down in the little town was a boy with raven black hair in a blue sweatshirt and red sneakers having a Pokémon battle with a girl around his age with sky blue hair down to her shoulders and a lavender dress.

Serena put her hands to her mouth and started jumping up and down squealing "That's Ash there, He's right there!"

She asked swablu to bring down to the little arena the 2 were battling in and sat on the edge watching the battle to.

( **A\N) This will be my first battle scene so please forgive me if it's not as good as you would like also I'm going to start the battle from the beginning because if you didn't know it is very hard to write midway through the battle, and the girl's name will be… Clancy.**

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Clancy" the referee stated "you may now choose your pokemon"

"Okay come on out growlithe!" said Clancy as she throws her poke ball out in front of her.

"Hmm, Growlithe huh," Ash said under his breath" Okay Pikachu I choose you!"

"Growlithe use flamethrower!" Clancy yelled as the flaming dog pokemon released a large flame from its mouth heading straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump over the flamethrower and use iron tail" Ash ordered Pikachu who obediently followed landing a critical hit causing growlithe to fall to the ground.

"Growlithe no!" Clancy calls out to growlithe lying on the ground covered in scratches "Do you think you can battle?"

Growlithe starts to lift himself up and gives his trainer a faint nod, "good" she replied "Growlithe use scratch" The pokemon understands and runs up to attack.

"Pikachu counter with electro ball!" Ash calls out.

"Dodge it Growlithe and keep going with scratch!" Clancy yells. Growlithe moves to the right and dodges the electro ball while Pikachu takes the scratch to the face.

"you ok Pikachu?" Ash asks and is given a nod in reply "good, now you're up close finish this with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu delivers the attack like he does every time and once the smoke cleared Growlithe is revealed unable to battle by the referee and Ash is the winner.

"Good battle Ash," says Clancy as she calls growlithe back.

"right back at you," Ash says his normal childish like self.

"Well I'll catch you around cause I got to split, "she says pointing to the right and running off.

"K then catch you later" he calls out though he doubts she can hear him. Once Ash turns around he suddenly realizes who's been watching his battle. She looks stunning and reminds him of the girl he's looking for.

Serena suddenly realizes Ash starring right at her and goes a little pink. She was about to run up to him, but he suddenly turns around and walks down the path and before she can catch up Ash is nowhere to be found.

 **THE END**

 **So, did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me and I hope this chapter is a lot better than the other one as I've written 4x more words. Who do you think Ash was looking for? Serena or someone else entirely? Most of it is in the next chapter…. Probably. One thing though Serena is looking for Ash in the Kanto region because after his journey in Alola he comes home and all that.**

 **GalaxyStarFox is leaving**


End file.
